Bad Liars
by Nala Kenny
Summary: Bagaimana bisa? Seorang playboy kelas kakap macam Oikawa Toruu dapat merasakan desperate in love? Apalagi dengan newbie ber-jawline indah seperti itu./ "Aku urus pria mungil itu,kau sisanya gimana?"/ "You're such a bad liar iwa-chan, do you?" / Slight! LevYaku


Disclaimer: Furudate Haruichi

* * *

Bad Liars

* * *

Haiba Lev, pria berkebangsaan Rusia itu tengah menyeringai senang. Dia sudah mendapatkan pemandangan yang cukup menghibur selama 4 hari ini, pemandangan dimana sahabatnya- Oikawa Toruu- si _playboy_ kelas kakap sedang _desperate in love_. Menghibur? tentu saja.

Pasalnya, sampai saat ini pun seorang Oikawa tak berani yang namanya menegur si pemilik garis rahang tajam itu.

Jangankan menegur, saat si rambut _spike_ itu menoleh pun Oikawa akan segera mengalihkan pandangan nya, seketika itu botol _grey goose_ di hadapan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini?" Lev akhirnya angkat bicara, setelah melihat kekonyolan Oikawa yang sejak tadi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun beberapa detik kemudian duduk kembali-terjadi hingga beberapa kali. Seperti anak kecil yang sedang berusaha mengatakan pada ibunya, bahwa dia telah memakan coklat sebelum makan malam tiba.

"Aku... tidak tau" Oikawa akhirnya terduduk lemas, dingin nya gelas wine digenggaman tak dihiraukan nya lagi. Lev pun menggeser tempat duduknya, sehingga kini ia tepat di sebelah Oikawa, dan jarak pandang antar _hot-man_ milik Oikawa pun semakin jelas.

"Dia masih _newbie_ kan disini?" Lev menggoyangkan botolnya ke arah _hot-man_ yang sedang berbincang ringan dengan seorang pria mungil berambut pirang.

Oikawa mengangguk, masih menempatkan kepalanya diatas meja bar.

"Tapi dia selalu kemari dengan pria mungil itu, aku bisa saja menegurnya. Mengajak nya _ngobrol_ tapi kalau pria itu ternyata kekasih atau _pdkt-an_ nya _hot-man_ ku gimana?"

Lev menaikan satu alisnya,

"Bisa-bisa malu aku detik itu juga" Oikawa pun melanjutkan perkataan nya, dan memantukan dahinya sekali pada meja bar.

Lev memang merasa terhibur dengan tingkah Oikawa yang _out of charachter_ seperti ini, tapi ia juga gemas ketika melihat Oikawa Toruu yang tak berbuat apa-apa demi _hot-man_ nya itu.

Tengiang lagi di ingatan Lev, saat 4 hari yang lalu-hari pertama si _hot-man_ menginjakan kaki di bar Rovelt ini.

Bar milik sahabat sekaligus teman semasa kuliah mereka ini, memang tak dikhususkan untuk pasangan sesama jenis. Namun, entah mengapa bar ini seperti dunia tanpa peraturan seksualitas. Semuanya bebas menyambung cinta dengan siapa pun disini. Dikarenakan pemiliknya pun seorang _bi_ \- kalau tidak salah dia sudah bertobat(?) dan memilih untuk menjadi gay saat bertemu dengan pemuda cantik-Akaashi Keiji.

Begitu pula dengan Oikawa, kedatangan _hot-man_ nya dimalam selasa itu cukup mengalihkan separuh pikiran nya. Pria berambut _spike_ itu memang cukup menarik. Dengan tubuh proposional yang tak terlalu kekar ataupun _kerempeng_ serta _jaw-line_ yang tegas membuat pria _bi_ sekalipun rela menjadi gay.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengurus pria mungil itu? Kau sisanya" Lev menaruh botol _grey goose_ yang telah mengosong setengahnya.

"E-eh, tapi.."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian. Lagipula, aku cukup tertarik dengannya. Mungil sekali, aku bertaruh bokongnya pasti sangat lembut" Ucap Lev, diiringi jilatan nakal dibibir nya.

Pemuda berambut abu itu pun dengan jinaknya melenggang, menuju meja yang selama ini tak bisa dijangkau oleh Oikawa.

Satu-dua basa-basi pun terlihat mengalun dari bibir Lev yang langsung disambut hangat oleh pria mungil itu.

Lev memang jagonya menarik perhatian.

5 menit kemudian, Lev tiba-tiba memberi kode pada Oikawa. Tak lama, Lev terlihat pergi menggandeng pria mungil itu-meninggalkan _hot-man_ nya sendirian.

Oikawa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Lev sudah bersedia membantunya. Kini giliran dia yang ambil kendali, lamat-lamat Lev mengucapkan sesuatu dari kejauhan, seperti "Cepat sebelum diambil orang"

Oikawa pun menggelengkan kepalanya keras, lalu memaksakan si kaki berjalan ke arah meja itu.

"Hei?" Oikawa menyapanya-sapaan yang bodoh- rasanya Oikawa seperti anak SMA yang sedang cinta monyet.

"Hai"

 _Hot-man_ itu tersenyum ramah-seketika Oikawa merasa kepercayaan dirinya kembali-

"Tempat ini kosong?" Oikawa bertanya-sekedar basa-basi sebenarnya- _hot-man_ itu pun menggedikan bahunya,

"Jika ada pun kau akan tetap duduk kan?" Lalu dia terkekeh ringan. Tawa nya sangat _gurih_ seperti bumbu kari yang benar-benar pas takaran penyajian nya, juga disediakan di malam dingin setelah hujan reda. Pokonya, menurut Oikawa itu adalah tawa paling indah. Ingin rasanya melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang di hasilkan oleh wajah tegas itu.

"Um yaa, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau terlihat sendirian, daripada digoda pria lain?" Oikawa duduk di tempat bekas pria mungil tadi-tepat di samping _hot-man_.

"Oh? jadi lebih baik kalau kamu yang menggoda ku, begitu?" Pria berambut _spike_ itu mendengus, sambil menyesap gelas wine miliknya. Oikawa pun memerah luar biasa, namun tentunya dia bisa mengendalikan perasaan meletup nya itu. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu pun berdeham ringan, mengatur duduknya agar _terlihat_ menarik.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kau terlihat sedang senggang"

 _Hot-man_ itu mengangguk mengiyakan, namun tak membalas perkataan Oikawa. Membuat pria itu mati kutu seketika, bingung dengan hal apa lagi yang akan ia bicarakan.

Mana mungkin dia akan berbicara soal cuaca kan? sangat kaku sekali. Atau pekerjaan? status? Oikawa menggelengkan kepalanya, bisa sakit hati mendadak bila ia tanyakan soal status, namun kenyataan nya dia sudah berpasangan.

"Kau kenapa?" Oikawa langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, _hot-daddy_ ehem! _hot-man_ nya itu sedang menatapnya penasaran.

"E-eh tidak, tidak kenapa-napa" Oikawa menggeleng cepat, hingga rambut coklat itu berterbangan seiring gerakan kepala.

"Kau punya rambut yang bagus" Oikawa langsung bersemu ketika _hot-man_ itu tiba-tiba berujar, lalu selanjutnya adalah; pria itu menyentuh poni milik Oikawa yang mengacung.

"E-eh?" Oikawa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, memalingkan wajah merahnya setelah memastikan jemari itu tak menyentuh poninya lagi.

"Sudah kuduga, rambut mu pasti sangat lembut" Ujarnya.

"Sudah kuduga? apa maksud mu?" Oikawa berkedip beberapa kali sambil menatap _hot-man_ yang kini, bisa ia pastikan ada semburat kemerahan di sekitar pipinya.

" _E-eto.._ Sebelum itu, kita belum berkenalan kan? Aku Iwaizumi Hajime" _hot-man_ itu mengulurkan tangan nya, disambut senang oleh Oikawa.

"Oikawa Toruu, kau bisa memanggilku Toruu. Kau ku panggil Iwa- _chan_ saja ya?" Ujar Oikawa disertai senyum kegirangan.

"Kau.. baru sekarang ke bar ini?" Oikawa berdeham setelah melepaskan jabatan tangan yang terasa hangat di telapak nya itu.

Iwaizumi menaikan satu alisnya, lalu membalikan tempat duduknya sehingga berhadapan dengan Oikawa.

"Kau pembohong yang buruk ya?" Iwaizumi mendengus sambil menopang dagu, memandang Oikawa yang masih tak mengerti.

"Padahal, 4 hari belakangan ini, aku merasa seperti seorang mangsa segar. Aku di awasi dari jarak jauh secara konstan." Iwaizumi terkekeh, lalu menunjukan jemarinya tepat di dada Oikawa.

"Aku tau siapa pelakunya. Itu sebabnya, aku penasaran. Mau sampai kapan orang itu mengawasi ku dari jauh? Dan, ternyata... hari ke 4 kau baru berani menunjukan dirimu"

Oikawa menggeleng, lalu terkekeh. Mengangkat kedua tangan nya ke udara, "Aku kalah Iwa- _chan_. Aku kalah."

Iwaizumi terbahak, "Ternyata gelar _playboy_ itu hanya berlaku pada wanita ya? kepada pria tidak?"

Oikawa menggigit bibir dalam nya, menahan senyuman yang terasa akan tumpah kapan saja, "Kurasa, hanya berlaku kepada pria yang memiliki _jaw-line_ seksi seperti ini saja" Oikawa menyentuh garis rahang Iwaizumi, dari dekat telinga hingga bawah dagu.

Iwaizumi menyeringai, menggenggam tangan _nakal_ Oikawa lalu mengecup nya pelan.

" _Tuh kan._ Kau pembohong yang buruk"

Oikawa terbahak, lalu mengelus jemari Iwaizumi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oke, oke. Hanya berlaku pada Iwa- _chan_ saja."

Iwaizumi menopang dagu-balik menatap Oikawa yang sedang memandangnya dengan menggoda.

"So? Langsung saja. Top _atau_ _Bottom?"_ Ujar Oikawa, disambut kekehan halus dari Iwaizumi.

" _To the point_ sekali kau ini. Top _?"_ Iwaizumi menyeringai, kini Oikawa yang berbalik terkekeh.

" _Guess you're bad liar, too hmm?"_ Oikawa bangkit, sambil menggenggam tangan Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi pun ikut bangkit, mengikuti langkah Oikawa yang terus menariknya menjauh dari keramaian. Sekilas, mereka bisa melihat siluet Lev dan si pria mungil sedang berciuman panas di ujung koridor. Sangat jelas bila Lev sedang menggendong pria itu agar sama rata tingginya.

"Yaku sialan" Iwaizumi terdengar mengumpat.

"Jadi namanya Yaku?" Oikawa berbalik setelah sampai di depan sebuah pintu.

Iwaizumi mengangguk, lalu Oikawa meraih dagu Iwaizumi sensual,

"Ku ulangi pertanyaan ku lagi. _?_ _Top_ _or Bottom?"_

Iwaizumi menggedikan bahunya, " _I love to be dominated, if it's you."_

Oikawa mengangguk, " _You're_ _such a bad liar, do you? "_

Iwazumi mengalungkan kedua tangan nya di sekitar leher Oikawa,

" _I'm"_

Lalu satu kecupan pun berlanjut hingga pagutan liar.

* * *

Title inspriation: Song of Selena Gomez 'Bad liars'

Terimakasih udah mampir!

Maaf kalau cerita kurang greget atau sebagainyaa

Lagi terjangkit virus WB *Sob*

Jadi sejadinya aja X_X

Ditunggu review nya~

.

 _Love ya!_

 _Nala_


End file.
